For The Love Of Equestria!
by Remedy's Melody
Summary: Twilight and the gang face discord once again! But will they meet a group of boys that could be so much more than strangers, or friends? *spoil alert* find out along their journey!


**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic in: the love for Equestria**

**(I do not own anything but the plot line!)**

(NOTE: the people of this story are in human form, but take the color for the wings and horns of their horse form. The "ponies" such as Apple Jack, Granny Smith (or Apple Pie), Big Mac, Buck, or Apple Bloom will have a country accent, and I don't mean a hill belly accent either! Every pony has their cutie marks except for Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Bell.)

Zooming into the Canterlot Castle, where both Princess Luna and her older sister, Princess Celestia, the prime ruler of the graceful lands stood staring at the stained glass window that tells the fate of Equestria.

**Princess Luna:** What is wrong dear sister of the rising sun? *trying to raise her spirit*

**Princess Celestia:** The time is nearly here. I fear for them. I fear for our safety. I also fear for the people's safety that resides in Equestria.

**Princess Luna:** For "The Elements of Harmony". Do not worry my sister. They've defeated him once before, have they not? *looking at her sister with worry*

**Princess Celestia:** I'm afraid they may not win this time, Luna. *balling fists in anger* Now, I'll have-

**Princess Luna:** I know you must have a lot to think about. So I'll make preparations to have a train pick them for you. *putting a hand on her sister's shoulder and a smile for comfort*

**Princess Celestia:** Thank you.

Moments later…..

We see Rainbow dash zipping through the air in search for her country earth pony friend, Apple Jack. She flies down to see if she was at the Apple Family Farm, Sweet Apple Acres but instead, she finds Big Mac fixing him lunch in the kitchen.

**Rainbow dash:** "hey, Big Mac, you seen your sister?"

Rainbow dash was and is a bright blue speedy pegasi. She had a rainbow colored main that was short and in a pig tail to keep from getting in her face when she flies. Rainbow Dash is opposite of Rarity, more or less. Anyway, she always wore a white muscle tank-top underneath a connecting blue, outfit that looks like a sky diver's outfit, except with short pant sleeves and sleeves. Then she had rainbow colored socks that were almost knee high, and wrist bands that went up to her elbow. Her cutie mark was a cloud with a rainbow lighten bolt shooting out of it. Her shoes she wore were a pair of running shoes.

Which is a good thing she wears things like that because no matter what she's doing at the time, especially when she's trying to empress the Wonder Boltz. (Which if you ask me their just six pegasi that put on shows for the other ponies that live in the area. They're not all that great because this one time when it was Spikes birthday and he kept getting all these presents and then he couldn't help but be greedy. Then when he turned into a full sized dragon, he snatched up anything he saw. He took Rarity too! Then the Wonder Boltz tried to save her but spike tricked them into a trap and so, until it was all over was the only time they got out of that trap Spike pulled on them.)

And not to mention that other clothes she has she wears very little. Who can blame her! I mean come on; we all know that Rainbow Dash doesn't like to wear dresses that much. Other than the Gala and Twilight's _big brother's wedding_, she has never worn a gown.

**Big Mac:** A.B (which was Apple Blooms nick name) or A.J (which was Apple Jacks nick name)?

Big Mac is a really buff guy. He's a working guy who takes care of two younger sisters and their grandmother, Granny Smith, ever since their parents died. He's always wearing a bright red T-shirt and a pair of bright blue jeans. Apple Jack and he are probably the only ones with blond hair except for Braburn. And he also has green eyes.

**Rainbow dash:** Apple Jack

**Big Mac:** Nope, not since this morning.

**Rainbow dash:** Did she say where she was going?

**Big Mac:** Well, to do some airings, I guess. I can give you about five places she might have gone to, would that help?

**Rainbow dash:** yeah, name'em

**Big Mac:** Well, 1. was going to Sugar Cube corner to pick up some treats.

2. Was going to Twilight's to see if she could help put up books cause Spike was feeling sick earlier.

3. Was going to Zacorra's for a potion of some sort for whatever, reason I don't know.

4. Asking Rarity if her order was done.

And

5. Was babysitting Granny Smith and Apple Bloom this afternoon.

**Rainbow dash:** Are you serious?! That pony could be anywhere by now…..if she's done with her chores?! *with a surprised look on her face*

**Big Mac:** Yep.

**Rainbow dash**: Well…. Alright then, thanks for the info, see ya'! *and took off flying while Big Mac was waving goodbye*

Neither Rainbow Dash nor Big Mac knew it, but Apple Jack was where they least expect it, she was in the private part of the family farm. It is known as Sweet Apple Acers.

**Apple Bloom:** *following Apple Jack around* Oh please sis! Just give me one more chance! I'll-I'll uuuhhh...try harder and look more careful this time! I will! I promise I will!

Apple Bloom is a sweet little girl who just wants her cutie mark. She loves her big brother and sister very much, and Granny Smith too. But, months later after she was born, a tragic happened. Her parents died, there were tones of people there, but they all said they didn't see anything happen. So Apple Bloom never really knew her parents that well. So, every year on that day that they were killed, they always stayed home. No matter what was going on outside, they never took a single step outside their house. At first, she was confused of what was going on, but eventually Granny Smith explained everything that they were doing right then. Then she understood why they were doing what they were doing.

**Apple Jack:** From the last trillion times you've asked me, what do you think the answers gunna be? *trying to be sarcastic but more serious*

**Apple Bloom:** A yes?! *trying to look as sweet as can be*

**Apple Jack:** A NO!

**Apple Bloom:** *looking depressed and sad*

**Apple Jack:** Look sugar cube. *she bent down to sit on her heels so Apple Bloom can look at her without straining her neck* I don't mean to yell at ya' but the last time you and your little Cutie Mark Cruisers-

**Apple bloom:** Were called the "Cutie Mark Crusaders"! It's not that hard to remember! *swinging her arms out to her sides*

**Apple Jack:** Yeah…that's what I meant ta'say. *looking away* Anyway, it's just that….*sigh* you remember what happened in the end of that last relationship you picked out?

**Apple Bloom:** *nodding her head yes*

**Apple Jack:** Well…. I do to. And I don't wanna go through that kind of heart break again.

**Apple Bloom:** I'll try harder this time! I will! It's just that…..I-I-

**Apple Jack:** Wanna get my cutie mark, I know. *grabs Apple Bloom and puts her on one of her hips*

**Apple Jack:** Tell ya' what. I'll let you do me-

**Apple Bloom:** Oh thank you sis! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! *squeezing her*

**Apple Jack:** IF….. And only IF Rarity will do it to.

**Apple Bloom:** Ok, after lunch I'm a get Sweetie Bell and she'll try to get Rarity to join to!

**Apple Jack:** Well ok then. How 'bout we get us some grub from the kitchen. We can have a cupcake while we're at it, since I got some treats from Sugar Cube Corner. *she puts her down, and they both start walking to their house, cause they were by the second hill of the farm*

*As soon as they walked through the back door they spot Rarity talking to Big Mac*

**Apple Jack**: Oh! Hi there Rarity. I thought you didn't like to come to the farm?

**Rarity:** At times I like to come, like when we celebrated Pinkie Pie's birthday in the barn, or did you forget?

**Apple Jack:** Why are you here anyway? And why are you talking to Big Mac? You don't even like him!?

Big Mac just had one of those "hey!" type of looks on his face

**Rarity:** Well… anyway, I came over here to tell you that your outfit is now ready. All you have to do is try it on! *clapping her hands together*

**Apple Jack:** Didn't I ask you that a while ago?

**Rarity:** Yeah

**Apple Jack:** For the dance on Hearts'n'Hooves day?

**Rarity:** That's the one!

**Apple Jack:** Oh that reminded me! Apple Bloom, don't you have something to ask Rarity?

**Apple Bloom:** Yeah, uuummm… Rarity, is it ok for me and your sister to find a special some pony for you and Apple Jack and maybe the others?

**Rarity:** Well that depends if you're doing it for fun or for your cutie marks?

**Apple Bloom:** Would it be alright if I said both *putting her hands together and showing a great big smile*

**Rarity:** *rolling hers eyes and giggled a little* Alright, I will.

**Apple Bloom:** Oh thank you! *she ran and hugged Rarity* you'll both see! But it _HAS_ to be a _BLlND_ date *pointing each finger on each hand at Rarity and Apple Jack*

**Apple Jack:** Alright! Come down, ya' silly filly *putting her fists on her hips*

**Rarity:** You know who else needs a special some pony? *bending down to Apple Bloom's height, and putting one of her index fingers in front and in between their faces*

**Apple Bloom/Apple Jack:** Who?!

**Rarity:** *giggles* Twilight *and bending back up*

**Apple Jack:** Ok, now what does Twilight has to do with anything?

**Rarity:** Well, think that it will do her some good to have another social life besides hanging around us all the time. I mean come on that doesn't really have a social life,...a romantic social life.

**Apple Jack:** Umm… I get half of it and all, but is there really a difference between a social life and a romantic social life. *motioning her hands to what she's saying* I mean because social life is where you just hang out with you friends.

**Rarity:** Yes

**Apple Jack:** And romantic social life is when you & your boyfriend hang out with your friends and sometimes his friends hang out u and or your friends, right?

**Rarity:** Well yes, but that girl is always has her nose in those books of hers unless she has airings, helping some pony with something, helping us save the day once more, and or dealing with something that has to do with the three little fillies or one of us at the time. Is she not?

**Big mac:** Well ya' have to agree with her there AJ *holding a plate with one whole sandwich and one half, and holding a cup of coffee*

**Apple Jack:** yes she does and yeah I agree. But come on yawl, why would she need one, think. *swinging her arms out to her sides like Apple Bloom did earlier*

**Rarity:** It could be because she needs someone to take her stress away or for someone to understand what she's going through. Someone needs to understand her personally, to have a laugh at the same joke. And I know we all can agree on that.

**Apple Jack:** Why would she want one anyway?! Answer me that.

**Apple Bloom:** come on sis. Can I go play with Sweetie Bell and Scootaloo? * taking a bite that took over half of Big Macs while sandwich)

**Big mac:** You could at least try

**Apple Bloom:** SO? *while finishing Big Mac's sandwich*

**Big Mac:** HEY! *looking from his plate to Apple Bloom*

Apple Bloom had ate his sandwich and left him with just the half!

**Apple Bloom:** *o-0* *runs away from Big Mac*

**Big Mac:** *puts his plate and cup and chases after Apple Bloom through the back door, but before he did, he had to tell Apple Jack something before running off* Also, your friend, R.D (it stands for Rainbow Dash), stopped by earlier looking for ya'. Said you were out doing airings right before you and that little thief for a sister came in here.

**Apple Jack:** I already did all that stuff this morning. It's like, a lil' after lunch I think. *looking at the clock on the stove*

**Big Mac:** Well, I gave her five places to look and she took off looking for ya'.

**Apple Jack:** Did ya' tell her I was gonna be here later to watch Apple Bloom and Granny?

**Big Mac:** Yep. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to chase a thieving vormit. *and took off running through the back door*

**Rarity:** Is it always like this over here?

**Apple Jack:** Pretty much

**Apple Bloom:** *running fast enough to say one thing* I'll tell Scootaloo and Sweetie Bell that all yawl are gunna have a _blind_ date by Friday which is three days before Hearts'n'Hooves day! And I'm gunna go play with the others for a little while!

**Big Mac:** Apple Bloom!

**Apple bloom:** Gotta go! *and takes off running through the front door*

**Big Mac:** *runs straight through to get Apple Bloom*

**Rarity/Apple Jack:** *just watching them chases each other before going back to their daily chores*

**Rarity:** Well I'll see you later then.

**Apple Jack:** Ok, bye.

Moments later…..from the black we appear at the library, where Twilight lives…

**Twilight Sparkle:** *relaxing and reading one of her books that she was trying to finish. Until spike got a letter from Princess Celestia*

**Spike:** hey Twilight! You got a letter from Princess Celestia! *shouting from her bedroom, which was also his. He runs down the stairs and gives her the letter*

**Twilight Sparkle:** Let's see…..

"_Dear__Twilight__, _

_I need you, __Spike__ and all of your friends,_ including _Sweetie Bell__, __Scootaloo__, and __Apple Bloom __to come with you to the castle right away!_

_ You all are in grave danger! Send me a letter, letting me know all of you have made it to the train station safely. From there, __Luna__ will send our fastest train we have. Once you and your friends get here, I will explain everything_

_ From, Princess Celestia"_

*finishing reading the letter out loud*

**Twilight Sparkle:** Oh no, the princess must really need us if she's asking for us to bring three little fillies with us as well. Spike, before we set off to find the others, I need you to take a letter for me.

"_Dear __Princess Celestia__,_

_If it is alright with you, I rather send__Spike __to__get the fillies then and go to the train station with them, and get on also. Then send the train back again to get me and the girls. I just wanna make sure the fillies would get there safely in case something happens on the way there._

_From, Twilight"_

About half a minute later while she was thinking of where she could pin point the locations of where her friends might be, Twilight gets a letter from Princess Celestia

Twilight Sparkle: Wow that was fast.

"_Dear __Twilight__,_

_ Of course I will allow it. I too think that would be best to send __Spike__and the three little fillies first. But I will only give you fifteen minutes to get the rest._

_ From Princess Celestia"_

Twilight sent a thank you note to the Princess before she left.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Hurry Spike, we gotta get to the girls. You get the fillies while I'll get the others!

**Spike:** Right! *and stormed out to go get the others*

**Twilight Sparkle:** *almost to Rarity's store* Rarity! *catching her as soon as she stops to unlock the door*

**Rarity:** Well hello there darling! Oh Twilight a made you a new outfit for our triple date!

**Twilight Sparkle:** OUR TRIPLE WHAT?!

**Rarity:** yeah, well you see…. Apple Bloom had asked me, and apparently she had also asked Apple Jack the same thing, that her and her friends wanted to try again to get their cutie marks by, again, finding us "A Very Special Some Pony"

**Twilight Sparkle:** Ok, so what does that have to do with me going on this triple date with you and Apple Jack? And who is or are our "Very Special Some Pony" anyway?

**Rarity:** Well, you see Apple Bloom said that it would be a "_blind_" date. But, you, me, and probably all the others will have "A Very Special Some Pony" by Friday.*putting the key into the lock and unlocking it*

Twilight had notice that Rarity had a lot of new design tools that she was carrying to make the outfits.

**Twilight Sparkle:** So that's why you're making new outfits?!

And that's, what? That's three days before "Hearts'n'Hooves day" right?

**Rarity:** Right! Come on in and try on your new outfit, darling! *beckoning her to follow in*

They went in. Rarity had handed her the outfit she made for her to try on. Twilight took the clothes into a changing both.

**Rarity:** Well. Don't leave me in the dark. You had to have an important reason to come visit me on my day off. *trying to clean up a little*

**Twilight Sparkle:** Well, of course. *trying to figure out how she was supposed to put the outfit on* and it's not like I wasn't trying to relax and get things done myself! *finally figured which hole to go through, but she's having a hard time getting her head through the head hole* But then Spike had gotten a letter from Princess Celestia. He gave it to me. I read it and it said that she wanted us AND the little fillies at the castle right away!

**Rarity:** You mean … like now?

**Twilight Sparkle:** YES! NOW! *finally getting the whole outfit on* *she comes out of the both she was just in* How does it look?

**Rarity:** Oh My Stars and Garters!

**Twilight Sparkle:** What?! Is it ugly!? Oh I knew it! I knew I wouldn't look good in it!

**Rarity:** Oh no! It's not that. You look absolutely beautiful in it; I just knew you'd look good in it! *getting all jittery about it*

Twilight looks in the mirror to see how it looks. This is what she has on; a thin sweater on top of a work like shirt that cuts down to the elbows. A purple and black skirt attacked to one another to make a layered skirt. And black shorts that almost come down to the knees that was also connected to the skirt. And she wore a pair of purple and white sneakers with it. The whole thing was black, purple, and white.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Oh My Goodness! I love it Rarity!

As she admired her new outfit and twirled around in it, then she remembered that she had to get down to business.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Anyway, down to business. Rarity, we have to get going if we want to make the train. The next one doesn't come for another hour! So hurry up and get changed! Twilight performed a spelled that allowed her to wear her clothes that she had on before she changed.

Twilight pushes Rarity into a changing room for her to get changed in. She hands her the clothes she is changing into.

Two minutes later…

**Rarity:** ok, I'm done.

Rarity comes out in a beautiful bright white outfit that she made for herself. It was a strip less dress, with the top of the dress's rim had blue lining and matching belt that was a little big. A small jacket with that type of girly shoulder puffs and with sleeves didn't even reach her elbows. She also had knee high boots that also had a blue rim line and blue laces. And as for an accessory, she added a dark blue bracelet that had a baby blue flower on it.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Wow Rarity. That looks gorgeous on you. But come on. We might just have enough time to round up all the others and get to the train station.

Twilight flashes her back to her original dress which was still white. so she wouldn't get the other one messed up. And she grabs Rarity's wrist and runs out the door. They didn't stop running until they got to Flutter Shy's cottage, which was on the edge of the Ever Free Forest.

**Flutter Shy:** Here you go you little guys. *sighs* I wonder where Rainbow Dash is. She was supposed to be here with Apple Jack by now. *looking up at the clock* Oh, I hope their okay. *putting the bowl she had in her hands, onto the counter*

Flutter Shy always wore a white T-shirt under a long light brown turtle neck sweater, (which if you lived near the woods or has ever camped in one, you would know how cold it is), where it the neck and wrists has the sleeve folded back to look thicker. And with tan-brown tennis shoe, (at least that's what I always called them. They look sort of like, small construction work boots, but in a very cute fashion), and a bright pink skirt that stays in the middle between her hip and knees.

Then, all of a sudden she hears a Knock at her door.

**Flutter Shy:** *she flies over to answer the door* Oh I'm so glad you- Twilight, Rarity? What are you two doing here? You girls haven't happened to have seen Apple Jack or Rainbow Dash have you?

Because she loves nature and animals so much that she wanted to be by them. Flutter Shy lives by the Ever Free Forest. It'll take a while before anyone gets there. So by time Rarity and Twilight got to Flutter Shy's cottage, they could hardly speak because they ran from Rarity's store to her cottage.

**Rarity/Twilight Sparkle:** *still huffing and puffing*

Finally catching her breath, Twilight tells Flutter Shy what's going on and why Princess Celestia needs them and the fillies

**Flutter Shy:** Oh! Okay. But … I just don't get why she needs Scootaloo, Sweetie Bell, and Apple Bloom? What do they have to do with anything?

**Twilight Sparkle:** Well that's also one other thing she didn't tell me, but said she would explain everything once we get there. And we only have fifteen minutes before we miss our train!

**Rarity:** Uuuhhh… Twilight… not to be rude or anything, but don't you think we need to get going if we want to make the next train?!

**Twilight Sparkle:** OH! Come you two! We need to get going right now!

Flutter Shy starts to fly high for a bird's eye view to see who would be the closest to get first. Then she flies down next to Twilight to tell her something.

**Flutter Shy:** Uuuhhh….Twilight?

**Twilight Sparkle:** What?

**Flutter Shy:** Well, it's just…that I….. Uuummm…. You Know who's … who's the closest.

**Rarity:** Who?

**Flutter Shy:** Uuummm….Pinkie Pie. Cause, you know. Sugar Cube Corner is right there. *pointing to the little store on the corner*

So, all of them went over to Sugar Cube Corner to pick up Pinkie Pie. When they walk over to the counter, they find that Pinkie Pie had been asleep the whole time.

**Twilight Sparkle:** *rings the bell several times for Pinkie Pie to wake up. But she didn't wake up* PINKIE!

Then the party loving pink earth pony woke up.

**Pinkie Pie:** BANNA MONKEY BUTTS! *saying that as she woke up after Twilight had screamed or yelled her name* Oh hey girls. What are you up to? *as she's leaning over the counter*

Twilight Sparkle: There really isn't much time to explain! Just follow us!

**Pinkie Pie:** Okie Dokie Lokie!

Now, Pinkie Pie is a different story. Just like Apple Jack, she was raised on a farm along with her two sisters, but with a mom and dad. But the farm she lived on was a rock farm. There wasn't much to do but to rotate rocks to side of the field every day. Up until the day she got her cutie mark, life was never fun. Now that she's an Element of Harmony, her life's never been this exciting! And that's a good thing because she loves to have fun!

Pinkie Pie's favorite color is pink! So she tends to wear the color out a lot. She has pink curly hair that won't go straight unless she's upset about something. She loves to wear a white tank top under a pink hoodie that cuts under the chest and is short sleeve. She also wore really short blue shorts, with pink, yellow, and blue colored shoes. She also has blue eyes to tie it all together!

They all went to the fields. There, they could see that their fast blue feathered friend Rainbow Dash relaxing on a cloud.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Hey! Rainbow Dash you up there!?

Rainbow Dash turns on her stomach to find her three earth bounded friends calling for her. (which it was by Rarity's store)

**Rainbow Dash:** Yeah!? What's up?

**Twilight Sparkle:** Come on! We need to get going to the train station! I'll explain everything once were on the train! Okay?

**Rainbow Dash:** Okay! But have you guys seen AJ, (which is Apple Jacks nickname); I've been looking for her all day!

**Rarity:** She's at the farm!

**Rainbow Dash:** WHAT! I WAS JUST THERE! Uuuuuugghhhh! Even Big Mac said that she was gonna be busy today! I mean what the hay!

**Rarity:** Well actually when you left, I came over and a little afterward, he told her that you had come looking for her. Then she asked if he told you that she was going to be here this afternoon to watch over Granny Smith and Apple Bloom!

**Rainbow Dash:** Yeah, he did. I was fixing to go over there in about fifteen minutes! How 'bout I fly over there and get her while you guys head over to the train station, okay!?

**Twilight Sparkle:** That's sounds like a great plan! See you there! Wait how'd-

**Rainbow Dash: **I heard youfrom Rarity's place *pointing her thumb behind*

**Rarity:** Make sure you inform Big Mac that the princess needs her!

**Rainbow Dash:** *starts flapping her wings* Got it! *gives them a thumbs up and shoots off in lighting speed*

When Twilight, Pinkie, Rarity, and Flutter Shy started to make their way to the train station Rainbow Dash was already at the farm looking for Apple Jack.

She spots her relaxing under a tree.

She flies over to tell Apple Jack what Twilight had told her.

**Apple Jack:** Really?

**Rainbow Dash:** *nodding her head*

**Apple Jack:** Well…Who's gunna watch Granny Smith and Apple Bloom this afternoon?

**Rainbow Dash:** Why can't Big Mac do it?

**Apple Jack:** Because he has farm work to finish! That's why. *looking aggravated*

**Rainbow Dash**: Oh

Zacorra walks through the back door to give Apple Jack what she had asked for earlier.

**Zacorra:** Here you go the potion you had asked for. Sorry it was such a delay, I did not know it would take me all day.

Zacorra is a zebra. She wears the jewelry she has in the T.V show. She wears one of those half shirts with the golden neck ring around it. Sandals and she also wears a long skirt that splits just above the knee.

**Apple Jack:** Thanks Zacorra.

**Rainbow Dash:** HEY! I HAVE AN IDEA! *giving a smirk of a grin*

**Rainbow Dash:** Well, how about Zacorra watch Granny and I!

**Apple Jack:** But I'm not sure them two would get along well?!

**Rainbow Dash:** oh I'm sure we'll be just fine

**Apple Jack:** I don't know-

**Twilight Sparkle:** Wait! *her and Rarity run from out around the barn* actually … I forgot to mention that-

**Rarity:** That the Princess also required us to bring the fillies along with us and not to mention that we only have five minutes to catch our train!

**Twilight Sparkle:** What she said! *pointing at Rarity*

**Apple Jack:** Apple Bloom isn't here right now!

**Twilight Sparkle**: Oh! Uuummm…Spike, go loo for her and the other two….Zacorra!

**Zacorra:** Yes, I will. But I expect a small bill. I have to make my way too you know! Now you must GO!

Moments later…Rainbow Dash was flying ahead to see how long they have until the train leaves.

She came back to the others to tell them what she saw.

**Rainbow Dash:** Were too late you guys.

**Flutter Shy:** Oh no! We failed the princess!

They're finally getting to the train station.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Were okay girls.

**Rainbow Dash:** What do you mean, "We're okay"?

**Rarity:** Oh My Goodness!

**Pinkie Pie:** OOOOOO! I KNOW! I KNOW! Is it because your blouse is in a twist?! Or is it because you forgot your eye liner?!

**Rarity:** No! OUT OF ALL THIS CRAZINESS, WE FORGOT TO GET THE LITTLE FILLIES!

**Twilight Sparkle:** Hey! That train that just left, it was the train for the three little fillies. I hope they got at least...Who am I kidding! Of course they got on!

**Rarity:** Oh thank goodness! *being relieved that her little sister, Sweetie Bell was okay*


End file.
